Laughter Cures Anything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mikey feels a little down one day and a new friend cheers him up. Tickles included!


**Sparkling Lover requested this story. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Mikey and Ally belong to Sparkling Lover, I only own Rachel, and all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Laughter Cures Anything**

Mikey came over to the Grant Mansion that day to hang around his new friends. It was a bright summer day and the perfect day to play with friends. He knocked when he arrived at the door. Rachel opened it and smiled.

"Hi, Mikey," she said, letting him in. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to hang out," he said. "Is Ally here?"

"I think she's in the forest with Ultimate Swampfire right now. Ever since she did her report on trees, she's been asking him about the other plant life in the forest too," said the young woman with a smile.

Mikey smiled. "Okay. Are the others around?"

She nodded. "They're around here somewhere," she said and then her phone rang. "Whoops. Sorry, Mikey. You can explore the mansion if you want. That's one of the best way to find the guys."

With a smile to the young boy, who smiled in return, she went off to answer the phone and he started to explore. The Grant Mansion was huge and he found the various decorations to be really cool. After a bit, when he couldn't find anyone, he decided to sit in the rec room and wait. He felt a little down that he couldn't find anyone around, although he convinced himself they were probably busy on activities.

"Hey, there's a frown in here," said a deep voice, making Mikey jump a little as he looked to see who was there, but didn't look behind him until he felt hands enclose gently on his arms, startling him and making the deep voice chuckle again. "Sorry, kid, didn't mean to startle you."

Mikey turned to see a tall alien behind him that looked like a humanoid frog with dark sunglasses. The alien grinned. "Hello, Mikey," he said cheerfully.

The young boy was stunned for a moment and the alien chuckled again. "What's the matter?" he asked teasingly, giving the boy a gentle, playful poke in the side. "Got a frog in your throat?"

Mikey giggled at the joke. "No," he said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Name's Bullfrag," he said. "What was up that you looked sad before I came in?"

Mikey looked down at that and shrugged. "Guess I was a bit down that I couldn't find any of the guys around, but I guess I was looking in the wrong places," he admitted to the alien.

Bullfrag chuckled. "Yeah, the Mansion has a lot of twists and turns that a lot of us hide in, but we move about quite a bit."

Mikey looked up and saw Bullfrag was still smiling that huge smile of his. "Is that like your signature smile?" the boy asked him.

"Sure is," said the tall alien. "And I just thought of a way to cheer you up."

Mikey saw the frog alien had a mischievous look on his face and he backed up as Bullfrag moved towards him and then the alien shot out his long, thin tongue near the boy, making him scoot back into the arm of the couch.

Which was exactly where Bullfrag wanted him.

Mikey didn't have time to move as Bullfrag leapt onto the couch and his three-fingered hands grabbed the boy's legs and gently pulled them away so that he could reach the boy's stomach and sides easily as he started tickling the young boy's sides.

"Heeheeheehee!" Mikey giggled. "Hey!"

Bullfrag chuckled and suddenly moved his hands down to Mikey's knees, calves, and feet. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he said teasingly as the boy laughed and tried to escape, but the alien was showing no mercy as he then moved his tickling hands to the his victim's neck and underarms, making the giggles increase and some laughs come out.

"Stop, stop!" Mikey laughed out as the alien continued the tickle torture. While it was torture, the boy was having fun too.

"Hmm," the tall alien hummed for a moment. "I think there's a couple more spots that need tickling and then you'll be cheered up."

Bullfrag then playfully pinned the boy to the couch, and moved his hands to the human's ribs and tickled him. Mikey exploded into loud laughter when he did that, making the alien chuckle as he continued to tickle torture the sensitive ribs. "Well, well, these ribs are quite ticklish," he teased his laughing victim. "Now, how about that little tummy of yours?"

Mikey shook his head rapidly, but that only made Bullfrag smile bigger as he reached down and lifted up the boy's shirt to expose his stomach. He raised his three-fingered hands and wiggled them at the boy, who giggled and tried to get away, but was unsuccessful as Bullfrag's tickling fingers reached his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The alien was surprised at how loud the boy's laughter was now and he chuckled. "Seems that all young children have ticklish stomachs," he said as he then leaned down and blew a raspberry into Mikey's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHA! NO! THAT TICKLES WORSE!" Mikey managed to say through his laughs before his laughter took away his speech as Bullfrag blew more big raspberries into his victim's ticklish stomach and tickled his ribs, underarms, and sides with his hands, giving the young boy the ultimate tickle torture.

Then, feeling his victim's struggles becoming weaker, he stopped, knowing the boy had enough. Mikey just lay there for a moment before feeling Bullfrag's arms lift him into his lap as he hugged the boy and rubbed his back, the kind gesture making him hug the tall alien.

"Are you okay, Mikey?" he asked and received a nod.

"Yeah, thanks for cheering me up," he said. "You guys use tickles a lot, huh?"

Bullfrag chuckled. "We do, because laughter cures anything and can always turn a frown into a smile," he said.

Four Arms came in. "I thought I heard something," he said with a smile. "Ally's back and she suggested a game of Twister. Want to join us?"

"Yeah!" said Mikey and Bullfrag nodded as he stood up, carrying the boy to the living room where Ally and Rachel were setting up the game mat.

"Okay, it's ready," said Rachel as she went to sit with Rook and watch as Heatblast took his place by the spinner and began the game as the aliens all laughed as they twisted and turned to reach the correct dots, making the spectators laugh at the sight as the game went on for a while.

* * *

**Laughter really does cure anything.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
